Decorating And Death Of Firey Flamboyant Flowers
by stylemylifebunny
Summary: hey, um...this is my first story..er and.. be nice?- basicly it follows sp teens through some tough and random times, hope you enjoy it. *POV's change throughtout*. : : : : :


**_Decorating And Death Of Fiery Flamboyant Flowers -_**

**In the small town of south park, hides a mistreated abused and used girl. That girl has a gruesome story to tell. Not that anyone would know. Read about how she changes the lives of many, Just blending in acting like a normal teenager-going to school an such. **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Only time will tell._

* * *

'Gah', rubbing her hands slowly across her face she grimaced, the crisp faded orange bed sheets a tangled mess around her bare ankles. "ugh"-she _hated _mornings, jesh what was there problem? Her alarm continued to blear, the beat groggily -pounding/waking her foggy brain. Maybe it wasn't such a good Idea to have her favourite song as her alarm, thinking about it as it know represented _stupidly _early mornings, that she know had to face. 'Hollywood Whore' by the always epic papa roach blasted into the other wise silent air - stirring dust particles form the brown cardboard boxes, some half open pressed agents the opposite wall. sighing into her plum pillow she flipped over, only making her tangled sheets, that had managed to come loose form the thin mattress beneath her, into a larger mess around her sore, worn feet.

Cracking her eyes open she fumbled with the automatic lock on her battered mobile. Squinting at the harsh blood red flashes that her phone had to accompany the music, which was now claiming to the highest volume possible deafening her. Having finally managed to stop the irritating, aggravating alarm, she pulled her self up, swinging her legs down onto the bare wooden floor boards, dragging her sheets with them. Pushing breath out through her nose hurriedly, she kicked them half heartedly across the room. She pushed her self up, literately dragging her body to the brown chipped door of her crapped 'new' dim bedroom.

Tugging it open she stumbled tiredly to the matching brown door, almost directly opposite hers- on the other side of the hallway. She gently pushed it, which in turn realised a loud groan -echoed out- into the ridged atmosphere. Tentatively she reached into the darkness, searching, her fingers connected with the thin light cord, giving it a harsh tug.

Leaning lazily agents the doorway she waited, the light flicked feebly a few times before a constant heavy buzz filled the dank bathroom, accompanied with a fake, artificial yellow-light. Taking a heavy footed step into the room she shouldered the worn door shut. Shutting out the bitter world. If only it could last…

Luke warm water ran over her bruised, abused body. Eyes glazed over, staring at the cheap shampoo bottles that where the colour of honey suckle, perched on the bathtub rim. The black grunge that had invaded the discoloured cracks of the stain-like, unattractive pink tiles. That surrounded the left corner of the bathroom walls, the shower head hung low on the wall, most of the space was taken up by the un matching furniture, all grime infected.

She lifted her head into the main stream of water, closing her eyes, she tried to block out her surroundings, it didn't help much. She knew where she was, she couldn't escape, she had cleaned, attempted to clean the un-homely house for 12 hours straight, she knew every nock and cranny. She had tried to disinfect the house-bring it up to a liveable standard, bleaching the hell out of all the surfaces and essential items. No amount of scrubbing and bleaching changed the appearance of the house.

It wasn't like she cared that much anyway.

She moved, a lot.

Why bother? She would only move into another shit hole, and yet another shit hole after that. She shuddered openly at the thought of moving again. Shutting of the water, she clambered out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel, enjoying she small comfort. She moved to the plain, ugly, simple sink. Glancing at her face in the small old rusted mirror that hung two inches above her head, she turned away, disgusted. Brushing her teeth fast, as she opened the dull dark blue metal box that rested on the linium floor-the type that you would expect to find in a school kitchen.

One handed Pawed carefully through the large range of per scripted drugs and sterilised hospital equipment, ones from hospitals and doctors surgeries. Only a few where expired but they could be useful in the future, she had to take what you could yet. Who knew when something that was in dire need of medical attention, would call for not drawing the attention of that of the authorities. It was for that reason of not wanting to draw, attract unwanted attention, that she would soon be attempting to carry out her new enlistment at the local community high school. As she was only a sophomore, 16, but she was quite short and petite, scrawny is what she would say if asked her to described herself. She thought that going to school might buy her time before she would eventually have to move again, maybe it would throw them of her tail…if only for a little while.

They always found her and she always ran. She was tired of running, she wanted to stay in one place for more than a few semesters. She didn't know if she could pull off being a normal teenager but she sure as hell was going to try.

After moving back into her room she dug around in the moving boxes, trying to find suitable clothes for her first day. Unlocking her phone she checked the time, 7:08 "shit!" she exclaimed, she was going to be late on her first day! And she was going to miss the bus! Wait weren't normal, average teenagers late for school? Where they late on their first day? She didn't know. Best not to chance it though she thought. 'shit, It was her first day and she _was_ trying not to draw attention to herself, people might start asking awkward questions, she was going to school to _stop_ the awkward questions'.

'Fuck, better hurry my ass up if I don't wan to be late!' she tugged on her black familiar combat-cargo trousers, a pair of mismatched stripy socks and continued to get ready. She really didn't want to miss the school bus, that would result in her having to walk in the frost bitten cold. It really wasn't an appealing option, especially with her bones feeling like they were acing which they problem were, they where she decided when she reached down to throw her bed sheets back onto her bed.

Hissing in pain she moved out of her room taking the stairs two at a time. Fastening her giant black scarf round her neck it came up to her intense hazel eyes, green flicked and twisted in an authentic pattern, in a lake of chocolate-light and dark brown twirled and twisted gleaming in the bright morning sun streaming in though the white planned windows.

Flicking her gaze out she took in the view. Snow was piled up everywhere, coating everything. That's what the weather was like in the small town of south park, it was a good job that she had brought warm clothes in the city before catching that old creaky bus. She wore her favourite red hoodie under a large hooded purple coat making her figure obscured, through the thick material. Pulling on dark apple-red checked with bright green fingerless gloves she unlatched and opened the front door its white paint starting to flake. It wasn't the worst place she stayed far, _far _from it. Her blue two-bedroom house was located on the far edge of the town., meaning that she had to walk two blocks to reach the bus stop.

She made it round the corner of the street, just in time to see the old dented yellow bus pull up at the stop and a group of teens clambered on board loudly joking and pushing each other. 'crap!' her mind screamed at her, as she broke into a run her backpack which was slung over her left shoulder, banged against her hip, the contense of which nosily alerting her new peers of her presence.

She swung her body on board narrowly missing the closing doors. Her breath coming out in short, sharp bursts. The doors snapping shut noisily behind her, "wow kid! You almost missed the bus by like a miller second!" a tall, blue bobble hated teen, with dark-black hair poking out from the red rim, observed. He was around her age-couldn't be any older than 18 at the most, a small smile placed itself on her lips, although all the boy could see was the slight rise of her cheeks. In return he grinned at her response and she was immediately lost in his warm deep bottomless whirlpools. "I-" The boy attempted to say something to her but was gruffly cut off by the irritated squawk of the fat, middle aged bus driver "paperwork!".

The boy gave her a fleeting look before he moved down the bus toward his friends, that where just seating themselves at the back of the bus. An she handed the driver her papers she stole a glance at them, a orange clad boy was-or seemed to be looking at her, as it was impossible to see his face, his hood shadowing his face, was next to a cute smiling blond with an innocent aura, that had two hair slides positioned in his straight, tamed hair. They seemed to be 'hello kitty' but she could quite tell. The boy in the blue bobble hat slid into his seat-a move which had been perfected by years; in such a way that it looked like it belonged to him that ever graceful, seat slide. Next to a grinning redhead that stole his attention-like a moth to a flame, delicate curls had escaped from under his bright green ushanka, framing his face.

She noted a pair of giggling girls, before the bus driver handed her papers back scowling at her. The bus jolted as it took off, speedily without warning from the curb, launching her into an empty front seat, laughing erupted from her fellow students, cheeks burning in frustration and embarrassment she twisted into a sitting position on the hard plastic bench, tugging her hood down self concisely she slid her back pack of her shoulder and let it rest on the spare seat as she jammed her body up against the scratched window. 'yeah, good luck on fitting in' she told herself. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea anyway…well its too late now…'

She could _feel _the stares that her hooded head was getting and they weren't stopping, they probity wouldn't the whole journey, ugh-. She only had to time to glance down the bus, avoiding eye contact had caused her only to get a brief glance at them. She had been trying to drown out the random gossip that was being emitted from the back of the bus, when one conversation lifted over the others.

Hushed tones contemplating whether or not she was a student in fact from the year bellow and had only just started to catch the bus for the first time. She tried to block it out, but more people joined in causing the chatter to reach new levels, she ignored them in till one kid exclaimed "dude, why don't we just ask him?". 'where they still talking about her? Surely not! They said him? Didn't they? shit she hoped they weren't '. She strained to hear more of their 'private' conversation.

'did she really look like a dude?'.

"go on then!" A new voice joined the mix.

"no way man! He might eat me he looks like his almost as fat as Cartman! Ugh!" She could hear the nervous undertone in the boys voice.

"EHY!" Exclaimed another angry voice, with a childish voice. The offended kid that must have been Cartman as he went on to say "I'm not FAT I'm Big Boned you god dam FAGS!" putting extra embassies' on the B's, in a very pissed off manner. "AND There is no way In HELL that, that kid is skinner than me go dam it! Gesh are you fucking blind!" Ok so the verdict on the coat wasn't looking very good. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, or the comfy but very baggy combat trousers that she wore. Pulling on her sleeve self consciously , she sifted on the incommutably chair, the students behind her continued to discuss 'her', very loudly.

"Shut the fuck up FATASS we aren't fags! You are way fatter then that kid! Your just so far up your own ass to admit it "The boy that had originally had called her a '_him' _first stated, in a aggravated tone.

"shut your face your god dam Jew!"


End file.
